Run Around
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: The mysterious Prince takes a dip in the Reservoir only for a certain Princess to encounter the scene… AU


Title: Run Around

Characters: Prince/Elika

Rating: Mature

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Prince of Persia. I am only playing with the characters and promise to try and return them in one piece. Ubisoft owns Prince of Persia and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: The mysterious Prince takes a dip in the Reservoir only for a certain Princess to encounter the scene…

Warning: AU, hint of sexual nature, angst

Note: This should have been a multi-chaptered but I decided to stick with this scene instead.

Run Around

He made his way through the desert with his donkey trailing behind him. The sun was shining brightly high in the sky but it didn't seem to bother the young man as he continued walking without faltering. He wore a simple brown vest which showed off his defined chest, brown trousers and boots with a blue and red scarf around his head, holding his hair back and around his neck. He had bright blue eyes with a curved shaped scar under his right eye.

He looked around to see where he was and saw that shadow of the castle's turrets not far off into the distance. Changing direction, he continued to lead his donkey until they reached the gates. He grinned as he and his donkey made their way into the bustling marketplace, obviously pleased that he had managed to get to the place without trouble.

*************

After he had gone to the inn, booked a room and placed his donkey in the stable, he decided to go looking around the market, curious to what items would be up for sell. There were many different fruits and vegetables that he hadn't seen before. Different fabric, seeds, pottery and animals were up for sell. He was pleased to see that there were no slaves of women, men or children in the marketplace. He had been to enough countries to know how it worked and it had always sickened him to see people in that situation.

He was lost in his thoughts when he felt someone bumping into him, breaking him out of his thoughts and his hands shot out.

"Oh, sorry," he apologised, reaching out to steady the woman. She shook her head as she lifted it to meet the man's gaze only to stare at him. He couldn't help but stare at the woman. She had wavy brown hair that was nearly shoulder length. She wore a white floating top with mid-calves length brown trousers. She had dark brown eyes that were currently filled with curiosity and an emotion he had seen in a lot of women.

Soon she came out of her thoughts, shaking her head and gave him a wobbly smile as she tried to compose herself.

"It's okay, I'm Elika," she introduced herself. He nodded just as someone shouted Elika's name. She looked over her shoulder, gave a short nod before turning to look at the stranger once more. "I'm sorry, I should go." She turned on her heels and disappeared into the crowd while he whistled to himself as he watched her leave before turning around himself to check out more of the stalls.

************

Soon night fell over the large kingdom. He didn't feel ready to head back to the inn just yet so he decided to go and have a look around to see what the people of the kingdom had been working on. He wandered through the Vale, crossing all the different bridges, admiring the large balloons like creations. He wondered what they were for until he came to a large round reservoir filled with water that glittered under the high full moon.

"Alright," he cheered when he saw the large reservoir of water. It had been a while since he had been able get clean. With this in mind, he started stripping himself naked, placing his clothes and weapons off to the side where he would be able to keep an eye on them and keep them in easy reach if anything were to try and attack him.

Once he was unclothed, he stood at the edge of the reservoir and dove in with a large splash before he swam back up to the top, bursting through the water, relishing the feel of the cool water against his skin, cleansing him.

Unknown to him, Elika had decided to take a mid-night walk, unable to sleep due to the memory of the young man she had bumped into in the middle of the market. His eyes were the one thing that kept sticking in her mind. She didn't understand the attraction she felt toward the man yet couldn't get rid of that nagging feeling that she had met him before.

Shaking her head, she looked around to see where she was and saw that she had entered the Vale. She frowned when she saw the balloons before a slight shiver ran down her spine as she thought of the Alchemist that worked in the place. There was something about him that scared her yet she couldn't put her finger on it.

Pushing the feelings of distrust toward the Alchemist and the image of the man to back of her head, she wandered around until she heard faint splashing. Curious, she turned head toward the Reservoir and in the moonlight; she could see that someone was swimming in it. Fear and disbelief ran through her as she stood there, stunned over the audacity that the person had to swim in the reservoir.

Elika hurried forward, quickly and quietly crossing over the bridges so she could sneak up on the person unaware. Just when she was about to speak up as she neared the pool, she stopped when she felt something soft under her foot. Looking down, she spotted a very familiar scarf. Frowning, she bent down and picked up the scarf only to see it was next to the pile of clothes, the sword and the gauntlet that the young man had been wearing. Standing up and dropping the scarf, she stepped closer only for her jaw to drop as the implication swam through her mind.

_He was swimming in the Reservoir…naked!_

He was happily swimming back and forth. It had been so long since he had felt clean and cool. Spending a long time in the desert wasn't something he would recommend to anyone but arriving in the mysterious kingdom had been worth it.

"What in Ormazd's name are you doing?!" a voice demanded and he spun around in the water only to meet the same eyes of the young woman he had bumped into earlier in the market.

"Well, hello again," he grinned. She glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest as she waited for an answer. "Just taking a dip," her arms dropped to herself as an eyebrow rose in disbelief.

"You are just taking a dip in the reservoir?" she asked, wanting to make sure she had heard him properly. He smirked.

"What's the matter? You act like I'm breaking some sort of rule," he told her.

"You're probably are!" she stuttered out. "I mean, this is what supplies the kingdom with water!" His grin widens.

"Relax, Elika. I'm sure the water is purified before anyone drinks or bathes in it. I mean, you never know who has been swimming in the water considering the fact I'm pretty sure the birds like to swim here as well," he informed her.

"That's another thing," she pointed out, "They could have a disease and you're picking it up." He chuckled, sending waves of desire through her as she shifted, crossing her arms in a bid to hide her harden nipples.

"Come on, join me," he invited only to be rewarded with another stunned look, this time accompanied by her jaw dropping.

"Wh-wh-what?!" she stammered out, confused.

"You heard. Strip off and join me. The water is rather nice and I promise you won't get sick," he told her.

"NO!" she took a step back, suddenly feeling like a cornered prey from the way he was eyeing her.

"What's the matter? Scared?" he taunted. Elika's eyes narrowed at the challenge before she raised her chin in stubbornness. A sly smirk curved her lips as she turned around, her back facing the man in the water as her hands reached down to the bottom of her top. Teasingly, she slowly pulled up her top and pulled it off completely, turning her head to look at the man in the water, who was watching her eagerly.

Her hands slid over her bare curves before following the path of her waist band to her front where she unbuttoned the trousers and allowed it to slip free from her waist, showing him her bare ass. He licked his lips as he watched the moonlight make her glow. She suddenly spun around, giving him an eyeful of her perky breasts before she dove into the water, splashing him and hiding herself at the same time.

"Hey!" he objected with a laugh as she came back up, her hair slicked back due to the water. She grinned.

"Looked like you needed something to cool you down," she teased him as she started swimming. "You know, you never told me you name," she swam closer to him. He gave her a lazy grin.

"That's because I never gave it to you," he teased her. Elika rolled her eyes as she came to a stop a few inches away from him.

"So, you now have me in the water…what do you plan on doing with me?" she asked only to swallow when his grin turned to a leer and his eyes darken. She swam backward until her back met the wooden barrier as he swam toward her. He placed his hands on either side of her head, blocking her.

"Hm, I don't know," he told her, tilting his head. "What would you like me to do to you?" she rolled her eyes.

"You must not have much of an imagination," she taunted and grin at the challenge.

"You haven't even met my imagination," he told her, moving in closer that their noses were brushing against each other. She was about to retort when he started leaning in, making her breath catch in her throat. Her eyes fluttered closed as his lips brushed against hers. She let out a breathy moan when their lips separated only for him to lean in once more, pressing his lips harder against hers.

His hands slid down the cool wood then slid over her waist, eliciting a gasp from the woman but she didn't stop kissing him, encouraging him. He slid his hands up her sides, enjoying the feel of her curves before one hand cupped a breast, rubbing his thumb over the already hard nipple. She moaned into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his, eager for more of the unfamiliar feelings. His other hand curved around her ass, pulling her close against his hardness.

Curious, one of her hands slid over his shoulder, down his torso and through his pubic hair before one slender finger trace the length of his erection. He groaned into her mouth over her curiosity. She reached the tip of his penis, rubbing her thumb around the mushroom like top before curling her hand around the erection and smoothed her thumb in a line over him. His hips bucked up in her hand as she continued to stroke him slowly, savouring the feel of having a penis in her hand.

He pulled his lips away from hers, watching her face as his index finger slid inside of her. The moment he felt her tight around him he knew that she was a virgin. The blush on her face confirmed it for him so he left it alone. She obviously knew what she wanted and who was he to deny her that.

He moved his finger in and out of her, watching as she breathed heavily, her back resting against the wood before he added another finger, feeling her creaminess beginning to cover his fingers. Her eyes fluttered close at the thicker intrusion, her hips moving in the same rhythm as her hand over his penis. Their breathing were becoming faster as their hands started moving faster, more than ready to reach their orgasms so they could move onto the next stage.

Instinctively, he knew that Elika was close as she bit her bottom lip and her hand started moving faster around him. He shifted his hand so he could bring his thumb into play, pressing it against her clit and rubbing it with the right pressure while his other hand removed her hand from his erection, not wanting his fun to be over with while she went overboard.

He placed his hand on the middle of her back and arched it so her breasts came out of water and sucked on her nipple, teasing it as he moved his fingers harder and faster. Her walls were beginning to contract around him and helpless whimpers were breaking free from her throat as her hips thrusted harder, wanting to get him in as deep as she possible could when he moved over to her other breast, bringing his hand to play with her other nipple and simultaneously bit down on one nipple, pinched the other nipple and pressed down on her clit, sending her screaming overboard into the abyss of pleasure.

He continued to thrust his fingers until she came down from her high, breathing heavily and he removed his fingers from her, knowing a woman can be too sensitive to continue the movement. Her eyes fluttered opened and gazed at him, obviously stunned by the intensity of her orgasm.

"That was interesting," he told her with a pleased smirk. "I've never had a woman react to me like that before." Elika laughed as she pushed him away as desire made his eyes darker when there was a flash of something that caught his attention. Narrowing his eyes, he turned his head to see the small tattoo that she had on the back of her shoulder, easily hidden in the darkness and by her clothing. He paled as understanding dawned on him over the meaning of the tattoo. He grabbed her arm, pulling her in toward his body, startling her as she wondered just what had changed his mood so abruptly. "You're a princess," he muttered. She narrowed her eyes.

"Is there a problem?" she asked. He gave a mirthless laugh.

"You got that right, _Princess_," he drawled the last word in a way it sent shivers of fear down her spine. He swam backward, trying to put as much space between the two of them as he could.

"What…what are you doing?" she demanded, confused about the sudden turn-around. He hauled himself out of the water, displaying his bare backside to her. Her breath hitched in her throat as she fought to temper her desire for the man before her.

"I'm leaving," he informed her, not once looking at her as he grabbed his clothes. Elika just stared at him stunned for a moment as she tried to get her brain working. When he pulled on his vest, she finally snapped through her confusion.

"What do you mean you're 'leaving'?" she demanded as she swam closer toward the edge and pulled herself out of the water, unashamed of her nakedness. He had felt her up after all.

"This was a mistake, we should have never started anything," he told her without looking at her. Rejection cut through her like a hot knife through butter. She turned her head as a shame flush crossed her cheeks before she bent down and picked up her clothes.

"Why?" she whispered. He closed his eyes when he heard the hurt confusion in her tone and steeled himself against it. He couldn't weaken and give in.

"You should know the rules, Princess. You are to save yourself for marriage. Giving yourself away to a stranger isn't something a Princess should be doing," he informed her, pulling on his gauntlet and sheathing his sword. She turned blazing eyes toward him.

"How dare you!" she strode forward and punched him in the chest. "I am a free woman. I can do what I want to do. I have no interest in marriage and why should I save myself for marriage if my future husband had already had his fair share of women?!" she demanded, furious.

"Trust me, Princess…I'm not the type of man you want to waste your first time on," he informed her, cupping her chin so she was looking at him. "Find a good Prince, someone who would actually appreciate it." He removed his hand and took a step back as she hugged her clothes tightly to her chest.

"How dare you!" she spat out. "How dare you tell me who to have sex with and who I shouldn't have sex with! I am not a child! I know my own mind!"

"Then you should know that I'm not the type of person you should get involved with!" he shot at her, startling her.

"You have no right!" she shot back before giving him a bitter laugh. "What? Is this how you treat all women or is it just specifically for Princesses?" She jerked on her trousers and pulled on her top, eager to cover up her humiliation of being rejected from the man standing before her.

"I should have never gotten involved in the first place," he admitted. "I'm not who you think I am and trust me Princess, it is far better that I have stopped this before it had gone any further."

Elika shook her head before she turned on her heels and ran away as tears of confusion and rejection sprang unbidden to her eyes. She darted between the shadows to ensure she didn't bump into any of her father's guards, not wanting to alert him to what had happened to his daughter.

He stared after her as she ran away until she had disappeared from view before looking down at his left hand, clenching the gantlet. "It's better this way," he whispered to himself, wondering if he given something of himself away that he couldn't get back.

The End

This isn't how I planned it, I was actually planning on them having sex but hey, the muse goes where the muse go. I might write another part to this but it depends on if my muse actually wants to put them out of their misery. (Which I hope she does, *gets on her knees and begs her muse*)


End file.
